Some mobile phones include cameras for capturing images. Further, some of these mobile phones with cameras (and some stand-alone cameras) may include stereoscopic or autostereoscopic displays. Stereoscopic and autostereoscopic displays can display three-dimensional (3D) images to a user. While a stereoscopic display may require headgear or glasses, an autostereoscopic display does not.
Different technologies exist for autostereoscopic displays, including lenticular lenses, conoscopic lenses, or parallax barriers. A lenticular lens may include an array of magnifying lenses designed so that when viewed from slightly different angles, different images are magnified. Thus, a lenticular lens may provide a different image to each eye, providing a 3D image and allowing a user to perceive depth. Like lenticular lenses, conoscopic lenses may also provide a different image to each eye, providing the 3D image and allowing the user to perceive depth. A parallax barrier includes a series of precision slits, that, when placed in front of an LCD screen, for example, may allow each eye to see a different set of pixels. Thus, a parallax barrier may also provide a different image to each eye, providing the 3D image and allowing the user to perceive depth.